Silencios y palabras
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: [One-shot] ¿Qué puede lastimar más? ¿Los silencios o las palabras? La respuesta varía dependiendo del caso, y de los involucrados.


**Notas:**

**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

No es que hubiese tenido un plan definido para esa noche, pero las cosas no habían salido como se lo había imaginado. Esa noche, como muchas otras desde el casi Apocalipsis, Aziraphale estuvo en su trastienda junto a Crowley, y después de la cena y las acostumbradas copas de vino, el ángel se sentó en un sofá a leer un libro mientras Crowley lo escuchaba en silencio, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Para Aziraphale, era inevitable acariciar la coronilla de Crowley mientras leía, era algo que le gustaba hacer, lo relajaba, y aunque Crowley nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, el ángel asumía que le gustaba que hiciera eso, puesto nunca se había quejado, y además, le daba la impresión de que él también se relajaba con ese gesto suyo.

Esa noche en particular, Aziraphale contemplaba a Crowley sin dejar de pensar en lo hermoso y frágil que se veía; desde que sus respectivos bandos los dejaron en paz, Crowley se había vuelto taciturno, y aunque seguía haciendo comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando, el ángel no había pasado por alto el hecho de que el demonio hablaba cada vez menos, especialmente cuando estaban en la trastienda, que era donde más tiempo pasaban. Aziraphale sentía, o más bien, sabía, que algo estaba pasando y el demonio se negaba a compartirlo, y no sabía cómo traspasar ese muro para ayudarlo.

\- No me pasa nada, ángel – dijo sorpresivamente Crowley sin cambiar de posición.

\- ¿Disculpa, querido? – dijo Aziraphale mirando con curiosidad.

\- Que no me pasa nada – respondió Crowley al borde del desgano – De algún modo, puedo sentir lo que piensas.

Aziraphale se asustó y desvió la vista hacia otro lado, sin evitar preguntarse si en ese momento, o en cualquiera de las noches anteriores, Crowley había sentido todos sus pensamientos respecto a él: su lucha interior por acallar sus sentimientos hacia el demonio, sus cuestionamientos por haberle dicho que iba demasiado rápido para él, lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberle dicho que no eran amigos y que ni siquiera le agradaba. La verdad es que todo eso le dolió al ángel, pero en su momento consideró que era lo mejor para la seguridad de ambos, pues el cielo y el infierno los hubiesen castigado, y no se hubiera perdonado el que Crowley hubiese recibido los castigos del infierno por el factor amor. Con sus juicios por traición ya habían tenido suficiente.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Crowley si supiera que Aziraphale lo había rechazado contra su propia voluntad, solo para protegerlo? ¿Qué diría si se enterara de que, en realidad, siempre lo había amado? ¿Sería un buen momento para hablar sobre eso?

\- Sí, ángel, es un buen momento para hablar – dijo Crowley incorporándose de tal modo, que quedó sentado frente a frente con el ángel.

Aziraphale quedó atónito.

\- Sé que te has preguntado porqué he estado tan callado últimamente, así como también sé que crees que me hiciste algo y te sientes culpable – dijo Crowley sin expresión – Pues bien, no estás tan lejos de la verdad, angelito.

Aziraphale tragó saliva ante lo socarrón que se escuchó Crowley cuando pronunció la palabra angelito.

\- Sé que crees que sientes algo por mí. Sé que llevas un largo tiempo luchando con tus propios sentimientos porque no se supone que un ángel se enamore de un demonio, lo que explica por qué muchas veces me has tratado como basura. Y sé que desde que nos dejaron en paz, has pensado una y otra vez en el momento adecuado para atreverte a mirarme a la cara y decirme lo que sientes, o lo que crees sentir. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, o me equivoco, ángel?

Aziraphale quedó de una pieza, pero en ese momento no le quedó claro si el motivo fue lo acertado de las palabras de Crowley o por la evidente molestia que se había apoderado de él.

\- Querido – intentó explicarse Aziraphale sintiéndose nervioso – Tienes razón. Recientemente he pensado mucho en la manera de decirte lo que SÉ que siento por ti, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, es más, ni siquiera tengo un plan. Pero sí, definitivamente siento algo por ti, que va más allá del aprecio y la amistad… Crowley…yo te amo.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el silencio se impuso entre ambos. Por un lado, Aziraphale sentía alivio de haber puesto en palabras lo que sentía, pero por otro lado, le inquietaba la expresión apática de Crowley. Si bien es cierto el ángel sabía que no podía esperar una reacción romántica de parte del dueño de su corazón, tenía que admitir que no estaba preparado para su actitud indiferente.

\- Hasta que al fin tuviste las agallas para decírmelo a la cara. Te felicito – dijo Crowley sarcástico – Pero aclárame una duda: ¿Dónde y con quién tomaste clases de actuación? Digo, porque por la forma en que me trataste durante años, no se notó para nada. Es más, lo disimulaste de un modo espectacular.

\- Crowley, escucha… de verdad lamento cualquier mal momento que te haya hecho pasar, pero es que antes era imposible que pasara algo así entre nosotros… ya sabes, por el castigo que nos hubiese caído encima si se hubiesen enterado… - dijo Aziraphale a modo de respuesta.

\- Sí, sí, sí – interrumpió Crowley exasperado – El siempre quisquilloso Aziraphale, temeroso del interminable papeleo al que lo hubieran expuesto en el cielo como castigo. ¿Acaso tienes alguna noción del castigo que yo hubiese recibido en el infierno si me hubiese atrevido a intentar algo más que una amistad contigo? ¡Me hubieran torturado de todas las formas imaginables e inimaginables, primero de a poco, luego lo hubieran hecho todo de una vez, y así, todos los días de la maldita eternidad, porque para ellos, la muerte sería un premio que no merezco!

Aziraphale sentía el pánico crecer en su interior, y no se sintió de capaz de responder.

\- Tal vez no sea perfecto, pero creo haber tenido la suficiente decencia, en la medida de lo posible para un demonio, de haberte visto y tratado como a un amigo, mientras que tú solo te limitaste a tratarme como alguien con quien tenías que lidiar solo porque no te quedaba otra opción, porque de lo contrario, tu supervivencia en la Tierra hubiese sido desastrosa. ¿O crees que no me dolieron todas las veces que negaste nuestra amistad? ¿Qué apenas me veías como a un socio, o peor aún, como a una carga? No creo haber merecido semejante trato, ángel.

Aziraphale notó cómo las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Él mismo estaba luchando para no llorar delante de Crowley, aunque la opresión en su garganta no ayudaba.

\- Y sucede que solo ahora, cuando ya nos dejaron de molestar, ¿Te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por mí? ¿De un día para otro? ¿Porque es mejor estar con alguien conocido a quien trataste como basura por años, que estar solo porque nadie más te aguantaría? – Crowley se puso de pie – Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que merezco algo mejor que un trato por descarte.

\- Crowley… - dijo Aziraphale.

Antes de que Aziraphale diera más de dos pasos, Crowley ya estaba en su Bentley, alejándose de un desconcertado Aziraphale, que solo pudo caer de rodillas al suelo, abatido y liberando las lágrimas que el demonio no vio. Sí es cierto que el ángel no tenía un plan, pero definitivamente, las cosas no habían salido todo lo bien que hubiese querido.

Crowley apareció en la puerta de la librería tan repentinamente como se había ido hace cinco meses, cuando tuvo aquella inesperada revelación de Aziraphale. Era mediodía, y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue haber visto el cartel de CERRADO, junto a las cortinas cerradas. No era fin de semana, por lo tanto, aquello le pareció extraño. Acto seguido, vio a dos sujetos en la entrada de la librería que no se percataron de su presencia; por lo que alcanzó a escuchar, la librería no había abierto en mucho tiempo, y nadie había oído ni visto a su propietario, por lo que se fueron, hartos de seguir esperando. Al volverse hacia la entrada, Crowley cerró los ojos y notó algo que nunca antes había notado en ese punto, ni en ningún otro que tuviera que ver con el ángel: un aura cargada de tristeza y congoja. Sabiendo a quién le pertenecía, chasqueó los dedos, abrió la puerta, caminó derecho, y con un segundo chasquido, cerró la puerta.

Lo que recibió a Crowley fueron la oscuridad, el silencio absoluto y el olor a encierro; si no hubiera sido por esa gigantesca oleada de tristeza, hubiese pensado que el ángel no estaba, lo que hubiese tenido algo de lógica, pero intuía que estaba ahí, por lo que caminó despacio, intentando no meter ruido. No tuvo que extenderse en su búsqueda porque llegó a la trastienda, y lo que allí vio lo dejó anonadado: una lámpara de mesa en el suelo, sin pantalla, y que constituía la única iluminación de todo el recinto, un sinfín de libros y botellas de vino desparramados por doquier… y a Aziraphale sentado a los pies del sofá, aferrado a otra botella de vino y cabizbajo, murmurando cosas que no entendió, y delgado como nunca, pero con expresión demacrada. Dicha escena impactó a Crowley, que permaneció en su sitio, sintiendo una leve opresión en su pecho.

\- No puede ser… Aziraphale…

El aludido levantó la vista, dejando ver unos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

\- ¡Crowley! – dijo Aziraphale con una expresión a medio camino entre el asombro, la alegría y la duda - ¿De verdad estásss aquí? ¿O estoy a… alucinnando… de tanto beber?

Aziraphale hablaba arrastrando las palabras y balanceándose.

\- Realmente estoy aquí – respondió Crowley, todavía impactado. Volvió a recorrer toda la habitación con la vista, sin atreverse a avanzar más allá, descorazonado.

\- Ooohh… ya veo… supongo… que vinisste a hablar…

\- Ángel, escucha…

\- Ya sé que me hubiera bastado ssolo con rellenarr la misma botella con vino una y otra vez, pero ssupongo que no hay suficiente en el mundo para hacerrme olvidarr… lo que pasó…

Listo. Crowley ya se sentía completamente culpable por el estado de Aziraphale, y luchó brevemente contra las ganas de llorar. Una vez que se dominó, entró a la trastienda y se sentó en el suelo, a un costado del extremadamente borracho Aziraphale. Si un humano hubiese bebido la mitad de lo que bebió el ángel, o incluso menos, hubiese caído en un coma etílico irreversible.

Sintiendo su respiración agitarse, Crowley dijo:

\- Ángel, vine porque sé que te debo una explicación respecto de la última vez que hablamos. Admito que no reaccioné bien, y me fui para no empeorar más las cosas… además del hecho de que tenía que pensar… ya que los acontecimientos me tomaron por sorpresa, de un modo u otro.

A Crowley le dio la impresión de que Aziraphale le hizo una mueca burlesca, pero no le dijo nada porque sentía que se lo merecía.

\- Claro… y ¿Despuéss de cuánto tiempo vienes a dar la cara? No sé qué día ess nni me imporrta.

\- Si vamos a tener esta conversación, y así será, lo mejor es que estés sobrio – sugirió Crowley sin regañarlo.

Dentro de su embriagado ser, Aziraphale sabía que Crowley tenía razón, por lo que eliminó todo rastro de alcohol en la sangre, pero no se sintió mucho mejor.

\- Todavía duele – se dijo a sí mismo con una mano en el pecho.

\- Ángel, escucha… yo… sé que lo que hice no se justifica, pero me gustaría poder explicarme… Yo… de algún modo u otro, me las he arreglado para manifestarte lo que siento por ti, sin palabras, a lo largo de los años. Y admito que después de que nos dejaran en paz, comencé a tener expectativas de que por fin abrirías tu corazón y me harías ver que, después de todo, no estaba tan equivocado… Pero ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y seguías con el trato de siempre, aunque de alguna manera, yo sabía que tus sentimientos estaban bajo la superficie, y como no reaccionabas, me molesté, y no había querido decirte nada… Hasta la última vez que hablamos… Me ofusqué por tu actitud previa, pero no me siento orgulloso de eso, es más, no debí haberte gritado ni haberte tratado del modo en que lo hice… Bueno, y a lo largo de estos cinco meses, recorrí muchos sitios, intentando aclarar mis ideas…

\- ¿Y qué otra conclusión sacaste? – preguntó Aziraphale.

\- Entendí que debí haber respetado tus tiempos y no haber esperado a que actuaras a mi ritmo – contestó Crowley avergonzado – Por eso estoy acá, porque teníamos que conversar al respecto, y para pedirte perdón.

Aziraphale recorrió la trastienda con la mirada, como si en alguna de las paredes pudiese encontrar la respuesta. Mirando finalmente a Crowley, dijo:

\- Cuando pasó lo que pasó, me molesté muchísimo, me sentí dolido, e incluso me sentí como un idiota porque mientras pensaba en la forma de confesarte la verdad, creí que reaccionarías encantado, pero no fue así – Aziraphale notó cómo se estremeció Crowley ante lo último – En fin, desde que te arrancaste y no tuve más señales de vida tuyas, me sentí pésimo porque sé que tenías razón al decirme lo que me dijiste. Te traté solo como a un asociado, ignorando por completo que eso pudiera dolerte. Fui lento, a ratos, creo que lo sigo siendo… Perdóname tú, Crowley, por haberte hecho daño a lo largo de todos estos años.

Al pedir perdón, Aziraphale puso su mano encima de la de Crowley, quien respondió entrelazando sus dedos, sin quitar la vista de las manos. Cuando levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del ángel, vio un cúmulo de sentimientos que lo abrumó.

\- Ángel… te amo, y nuevamente pido perdón.

\- Crowley, soy yo quien te pide perdón…

Un lloroso Aziraphale le sacó los lentes a Crowley, solo para ver que, al igual que él, estaba llorando. Ambos se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un abrazo largo en el que no hubo necesidad de palabras, solo afecto. Cuando se separaron, Aziraphale dijo:

\- Te perdono, Crowley.

\- Y yo te perdono, ángel.

Ahuecando sus respectivas manos derechas en la mejilla izquierda del otro, se dijeron:

\- Si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que seré atento contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- Y yo te prometo que siempre cuidaré de ti, y nunca más volveré a hacerte sufrir.

Acto seguido, se acercaron aún más y se dieron un beso en los labios, a un ritmo lento y suave, en el que cada uno sintió el cariño y el amor del otro, por tanto tiempo contenidos. Cuando se separaron, las lágrimas se mezclaron con las risas.

\- Te amo, Crowley, y nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como ahora.

\- Te amo, Aziraphale, y no volveré a permitir que te hundas, nunca más.

Dicho esto, el demonio se puso de pie, y con un milagro demoníaco, logró que la trastienda se viera más limpia, ordenada, con todos los objetos en su lugar. Tomando la mano del ángel, le preguntó:

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a comer al parque? Se ve que no te has alimentado en mucho tiempo.

\- Sería fantástico, querido.

A partir de la noche correspondiente a ese día, y todas las demás noches, ya fuera en la trastienda de Aziraphale o en el apartamento de Crowley, ambos compartían haciendo lo que más disfrutaban hacer, más allá de la comida o el vino: acompañarse y demostrarse con gestos, miradas y caricias cuánto se amaban.


End file.
